


Lance Tucker's Sex Coaching

by marvelousfvcks



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: After your only ever boyfriend decides its time to call it quits, you’re very reluctant to get back out into the dating game. Especially with your inexperience in the bedroom. But when your roommate and best friend Lance Tucker offers you sex lessons, who are you to say deny such an opportunity?





	1. Prologue

Dragging yourself through the front door, you dropped your purse with a sigh and tugged your coat from your form, groaning at the tension your muscles held after such a long day a work. You wanted nothing more than to strip out of your clothes and relax in the bath as your stresses melted away in the water. What you didn’t count on, however, was for your roommate to be sitting on the couch, beer in hand as he watched TV.

You and Lance had been friends since high school, something everyone had always found odd as you and Lance were the furthest thing from similar as two people could be; Lance was loud and outgoing, you were quiet and reserved. Lance loved to go out nearly every night to different clubs and bars whereas you preferred to curl up on the couch in the comfort of your own home. Lance was day and you were night – polar opposites if ever there were any, and yet you’d been inseparable since you’d met. You were there at all his try-outs and competitions, you were on the side-lines when he won gold, he came to your graduation and supported your career better than anyone else you knew. So naturally, when the time came to find your own place, you could think of no one better to live with than your best friend.

Living with Lance was always interesting to say the least, there was the endless stream of woman that would leave his bedroom in the early hours never to be seen again, there was the fact that he never seemed able to pick his boxers up from the bathroom floor which has caused you to physically throw them in his face in annoyance on more than one occasion, and there was the fact you saw a side of Lance Tucker than no one else ever did.

You saw him when he was at his best and his worst; you saw him stress over his gymnastic proteges he was coaching, you saw him dance around the kitchen when he cooked (which the man was surprisingly good at), you knew what a secret nerd he was with him practically dragging you to the latest Star Wars movie, you saw him freak out when he was convinced the pigeon on his bedroom window sill was staring at him - that man was deathly afraid of birds for reasons unknown to you but you couldn’t help the tears that spilled from your eyes when he came running into your room begging you to make the bird go away. You knew Lance better than anyone and he knew you better than anyone too.

So, you were more than shocked when you looked at the clock seeing the hands at nine and wondered why the hell Lance was still home alone when he was usually propped against some bar in the city looking for his latest conquest of the night.

“What are you doing home?”

“Nice to see you too,” Lance answered you sarcastically.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound that harsh, I was just shocked I guess,” You apologised as you made your way to the fridge, pulling out your own beer and popping the cap off.

“It’s alright, I wanted to talk to you actually – you’ve been working so late lately I’ve hardly seen you, but I wanted to ask; why didn’t you tell me you and Danny had split? I had to find out from Hope for Christs sake!  _Hope_!”

Danny had been you first and only boyfriend, your love life was non-exist in high-school and that may or may not have had something to do with the crush you were harbouring on your best friend but once you had got to college you decided to put yourself out there and that’s when you met Danny. Lance had never been a fan of your boyfriend for reasons you never understood, whenever you asked him about it all he would say was that he ‘had a bad feeling about him’ or that ‘there’s something I just don’t like.’

This is what made you so reluctant to tell Lance that you and Danny had split up due to the fact that you found out he was cheating on you, Lance was surprisingly protective and part of you feared what he would do to Danny if he happened to see him.

“It’s not important, don’t worry about it Lance,” You sighed out, collapsing next to him on the couch as you took a swig of beer to try and distract yourself from Lance’s inquisitive stare.

“What do you mean ‘it’s not important’? You guys were together for years, what happened?”

“Lance-”

“I mean I didn’t even know you were having problems.”

“ _Lance_ -”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? I could have helped-”

“HE CHEATED ON ME, OK?”

Lance stared at you with wide eyes after your outburst, mind processing the words you had screamed at him before his face fell into a deep frown, lips curling into a feral snarl.

“That stupid fucking dipshit, who the fuck does he…”

Lance’s aggression died on his tongue as he saw the tears that were trailing down your cheeks, your body wracked with silent sobs as you tried in vain to keep composure.

“Hey, hey; come here, it’ll be ok I promise. You were always too good for him anyway.” He pulled you into his broad chest, soothingly stroking up and down your back as you cried into the fabric of his t-shirt.

The two of you remained like that for some time, Lance’s arms wrapped securely around your form as you mindlessly watched the screen in front of you, not paying any attention to the show far too aware of the feeling of Lance pressed against you to care about the characters and their problems.

Lance’s hands moved up your back, fingers attempting to massage out the stiffness that your muscles had.

“Jesus Christ, are you  _this_  tense all the time?”

“Pretty much,” You muttered, words muffled by the material of his shirt.

“You need to get laid baby,” Lance chuckled out, ignoring the way your tensed even further at the words.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m serious, it’ll do you good. A little stress relief, a little rebound sex, it’ll do you a world of wonders Y/N. You should come out with me next time and I’ll be your wing man.”

You shot up from Lance’s chest like you had been burnt, his brows furrowing in confusion as you launched yourself away from him to the other side of the couch, clutching your knees to your chest as you vehemently shook your head.

“No, no. I can’t do that Lance.”

“What? Why not?” Lance asked, face scrunched up in confusion, “Y/N trust me you need a good lay, let yourself forget about that tool.”

“Lance, I can’t.”

“ _But Why?_ ”

“I’m just not – Danny was the only person I’ve ever slept with ok? I’ve never exactly been confident in that area and knowing the only man I’ve ever had sex with ended up cheating on me makes me feel  _so_  much better about it all. Plus he said that – that I wasn’t very good anyway.”

“That fucker,” You heard Lance mutter under his breath, jaw clenching before he turned his attention back to you, “Ok – ok, so you need more experience, that’s fine darlin’, everybody needs practise.”

“Right, but I’m just not comfortable going out there trying to find someone to gain ‘experience’ with. The idea of hooking up with a stranger just isn’t for me Lance,” You mumbled, frustrated at this never-ending cycle you seemed to be trapped in.

“What if it wasn’t a stranger?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what if you practised with someone you knew so you could go out there and not be so damn self-conscious?”

You stared at Lance in confusion as you pondered his words, that would be a perfect solution - you hated the fact that your insecurities in bed held you back from living your life like you wanted to, and you definitely needed more familiarity around a bedroom, but where the hell would you find yourself a sex coach?

“I mean, sure. That sounds ideal Tuck, you got someone in mind?” You joked, taking another drink from the bottle in your hand.

“Yeah;  _me_.”

You choked on the liquid, spluttering as your throat burned, tears streaming from your eyes once more as Lance rushed to pat your back. “What did you say?” You croaked out, voice strained as you struggled to stop the cough rising in your chest.

“I said I could do it, I’m an excellent coach you know?” Lance teased, wiggling his eyebrows at you for good measure, “But seriously Y/N, if you want to do this, I’m up for it – I’ll teach you everything I know, by the end of it you’ll be so skilled you’ll be able to teach your new guy a thing or two.”

Your mind raced as you contemplated Lance’s proposal, it did seem like a good solution, your sexual inexperience weighing heavily on your mind whenever you even thought about going out there to try and find a new beau. And it wasn’t as if you and Danny had an adventurous sex life, there were still things you were unsure about. Maybe Lance was on to something.

“Wouldn’t it make things awkward?”

“Awkward?  _Us?_  Doubtful sweetness, besides it’ll be just like training, I’ll keep it strictly professional.”

You bit down on your lip as you slowly nodded, “Yeah, yeah ok, let’s do this.”


	2. Back To Basics

It was the next night when Lance began your sex-ucation and you had been nothing but a bundle of nerves all day.  _What were you thinking?_  Agreeing to let your friend give you sex advice was one thing but gaining hands-on experience with them was something else entirely. Especially when that friend happened to be Lance Tucker, notorious womanizer and your best friend and roommate – it was like you were asking for trouble.

You deliberated all day on whether or not you should actually go through with it but as you drove home from work back to your apartment you had decided that you simply couldn’t do this. Walking through your front door, you furrowed your brows when you saw no sign of Lance in the living room where you expected him to be just like he was last night.  _Maybe he wasn’t serious about this after all_. That thought ignited a strange sense of relief and disappointment in you that you quickly pushed down.

“Lance?” You called out, unceremoniously dumping your bag and coat by the door as you toed off your shoes.

“In here!” He shouted, the sound muffled by his closed bedroom door.

“Hey, look I know-” The words died on your tongue as you opened the door and saw Lance laying across his bed shirtless, grey sweats hanging low on his waist looking positively divine.

“Jesus, what took you so long? Ready to get started?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you as he did.

Any and all thoughts of backing out vanished from your mind as you shamelessly let your eyes wander over his toned chest and down to the chiselled v of his Adonis belt, nodding your head mutely as you shuffled over to where he sat.

“Ok so we should go all the way back to basics and work our way up, that’s what I normally do anyway,” he shrugged.

Anxiously sitting yourself next to him, you arched a brow in his direction, “‘Normally do’ huh? So, you’ve done this before?”

“No dingus,” He flicked at your nose, “But I do coach for a living and that’s what this effectively is, figured I should use the same strategy. Sex has always been a talent of mine that’s only gotten better with practise but don’t worry sweetness, I’ll get you to gold standard in no time.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the mention of gold, his medals were something you had heard no end of and you weren’t surprised in the slightest that he had mentioned it in this strange situation.

“Y/N, sugar, you  _have_  to relax. I’m afraid I’m going to move you and you’ll snap in half. Trust me, this is us – we’ve known each other forever – this won’t ruin anything. I promise.”

Of course Lance could tell what was on your mind, he always could read you better than anyone you’d ever known. Taking a deep breath, you turned to fully face Lance on the bed, feeling like a teenager about to have their first awkward kiss.

“How about we start with a kiss?” Lance husked, voice deeper than it was moments before as his eyes strayed from yours down to your lips, slowly closing the distance between you as your breath hitched in your throat.

Lances hands cradled your face, your eyes fluttering closed at the gentle touch. Tenderly pushing your hair back, Lance simply held you for a moment, the feeling of his soft pants of breath on your face making your heart race in anticipation. Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more of Lance’s lingering, his lips tentatively brushed against yours, heart beat fluttering wildly against your ribcage before Lance deepened the kiss pulling you closer to him as you completely surrendered yourself entirely to him.

All thoughts of caution fled your mind the moment Lance lifted you to his lap, his tongue swiping over your lower lip in request for entrance which you eagerly accepted. The kiss heated up between you, lips moving with more urgency as Lance’s large hands roamed your back, pulling you closer to him as your fingers tugged at his neatly-styled hair.

“Fuck,” Lance whispered dazed when the need for air became too much, the both of you panting slightly as you came back to reality, “Ok well, kissing definitely needs no work. Fuck, you got some nice lips kitten, can’t wait to see what else they can do.”

You felt your face burn up at his lewd words, your mind flooding with images of your lips wrapped around Lance’s hard cock, his hands in your hair as his hips thrust into your eagerly awaiting mouth.

The feeling of Lance tracing your lower lip with his thumb brought you back to the present, the cheeky glint in Lance’s eyes paired with the smug smirk pulling at his lips letting you know that he had some idea where your thoughts had run off to and you awkwardly cleared your throat, “What do we do now?”

“ _We_  do nothing. If you want to get good between the sheets then the first step is to learn yourself, I mean how do you expect anyone else to be able to make you cum if you don’t know how you tick, right? So, you are going to show me how you, you know,  _flick the bean_.”

He couldn’t be saying what you though he was saying – was he?

“I’m sorry can you repeat that, I think I may have had a minor stroke.”

“Oh come on kitten, don’t be shy – that’s part of your problem, trust me this is gonna help you. I promise.” Lance crossed his finger over his heart as a sign of his vow and you reluctantly moved off his lap to stand by the bed, hesitantly tugging the buttons of your shirt free and exposing your bra-clad chest to Lance who sat there with wide eyes.

Hearing no protest, you continued to strip your clothes from your body until you were fully bare to your best friend who still had yet to utter a single word, as the agonisingly long seconds ticked on you began to feel more and more self-conscious, bringing your arms up to shield yourself from his unwavering stare.

The motion seemed to snap Lance out of his stupor and he was shaking his head at your poor attempt to cover yourself, prying your arms apart to reveal yourself to him once more. “No, no, no, babygirl I’m sorry – sitting here like an idiot probably not the best idea but goddamn, you know you have to be a crazy kind of hot to shut me up. You are stunning Y/N and if any man ever tells you different, leave his ass right then and there.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the seriousness he said those words with, already feeling more comfortable standing in front of Lance naked, helped by the reverence in his eyes that convinced you he was telling you nothing but the truth.  Reaching out, Lance took your hand in his, standing from the bed and letting you sit where he previously was.

“Ok, lay back and make yourself comfortable.”

Following his instructions, you reclined against his bed, relishing in the scent of Lance that seemed to surround you here and adjusted yourself until you were relaxed. You felt the bed dip at the bottom, watching as Lance sat at the perfect place between your propped-up feet to see you in your entirety.

“Now,” Lance swallowed thickly, his voice rougher than it was moments ago and you couldn’t deny the thrill the sound sent down your spine, “Take your time, learn your body, and for the love of fuck, relax otherwise your never gonna fuckin’ cum.”

“Gee, thanks for the advice  _coach_ ,” You rolled your eyes good-naturedly, missing the way Lance’s eyes darkened at the name.

With a sigh, you slowly trailed your hands over your chest, fingertips ghosting over your hardened nipples as your hands continued their journey south, nails gently tracing patterns over your sensitive skin as you teased yourself, eyes fluttering closed as you lost yourself in the featherlight feeling of your nails against your skin.

You let your hands mindlessly explore your body, aware of the blazing stare burning into you from Lance watching every move you made, the thought making your pussy clench in desire. Eventually, your hands met the apex of your thighs, your legs slowly falling open as your fingers danced along your glistening folds, hearing Lance’s strangled groan at the sight of your wet cunt on show.

Your eyes fluttered open at the sound, peeking up at the man through heavy lids as you watched him palm his rock-hard cock through his sweats, teeth biting down so hard on his bottom lip you were worried he would draw blood.

“Don’t stop sweetheart, keep going – doin’ so good,” Lance encouraged, voice husky as he reached into his sweats to free his cock, the sight of his impressive manhood causing you to let out a groan of your own, fingers dipping into your slick as you moved to circle your throbbing clit, back arching off the bed at the pleasure that shot through your every nerve.

You moaned as your fingers continued to circle your clit, your other hand moving up your body to palm at your breast, fingers pinching your stiffened nipple as you moaned at the euphoria that flooded your veins.

The wet sound of Lance fucking his hand met your ears, the sight making your fingers move faster against your swollen bud as you threw your head back with a cry, eyes screwing shut as you approached your end.

The coil in your core tightened, legs trembling and toes curling when it finally snapped, body writhing on the bed as sparks set your every nerve on fire, your mind swimming in the bliss your orgasm brought you as your pounding heart echoed in your ears.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Lance groaned out causing you to use what little energy you had left to prop yourself up on your elbows, watching as he too came, jets of cum painting his lower abs, his hand pumping the very last drop from him until it simply became too much.

Crawling up the bed, Lance collapsed on his side next to you, his sweats discarded on the floor leaving him as naked as you. “Well that was fun,” Lance stated monotonously causing you to snort as laughter bubbled from you, a large grin pulling at Lance’s lips at the sound, “You’re a natural by the way. Who knows, maybe when all this is over you’ll have taught me a thing or two as well.”


	3. Hand Work

After your first lesson you thought things would become awkward between you and Lance – I mean how could they not? You’d  _masturbated_  in front of your best friend and he’d done exactly the same and you were just supposed to go back to normal? But that’s exactly what happened.

Lance had been right, there was nothing strange about any of it; when you had both collapsed next to each other still naked and coming down from your highs, you had both talked and laughed about your day as if you were lounging on the couch like you did every night. Lance complained about his new student’s mother who was breathing down his neck every chance she got, and you told him the latest gossip from your work, neither of you even bothering to cover your bare forms from each other.

Once fatigue began to set in you bid Lance goodnight and made your way back your bed, knowing that it would be crossing whatever lines were left in your friendship if you were to sleep in his bed together.

When you woke the next the morning you were well-rested and still smiling from the night before, you found Lance already eating breakfast in the kitchen and the day started just like any other, the two of you talking about your plans as you sipped on your coffee.

Just as you made your way to the front door, you heard Lance call out for you, turning your head over your shoulder only to be met with a smug smirk playing on his lips.

“Tonight we’ll be practising your  _handwork_ darlin’,” Lance quipped before bringing his mug to his lips, bright mischievous eyes pinning you where you stood.

Your eyes widened as heat flooded your cheeks, turning on your heel as you bolted from the apartment. You had no idea why you were so embarrassed by the reminder of what you were doing, it wasn’t as if you had changed your mind or anything, but the fact that Lance was so brazen about it – in typical Lance fashion – just seemed to make you nervous.

All day your mind was occupied with thoughts of Lance, his parting words running on a loop and as much as they had caused you to freeze on the spot before fleeing, you couldn’t deny the excitement they caused in you as well.

Unlike the night before, you opened the door to your apartment eager to begin your lesson with Lance, smiling at the sound of his singing coming from the kitchen. Leaning in the doorway, you watched with an amused smile as Lance danced about the kitchen, dramatically seasoning the chicken breasts in front of him, completely unaware that you were right behind him thanks to the headphones resting over his ears.

Your laughter went unchecked as Lance continued his little dance around the kitchen and you didn’t have any desire to stop him; watching the infamous hard-ass Coach Tucker let loose was a rare sight, even for his best friend. It of course had nothing to do with the fact that he was shirtless and the sweats he was wearing clung to his ass like a second skin.

Nope, nothing to do with that at all.

Spinning on the spot as he sang into his fork, Lance gave the performance of his life before he opened his eyes, seeing you immediately as he let out a high-pitched scream, dropping the fork to the floor as he whipped the headphones off his head, eyes wide as a bright blush painted his cheeks.

“Jesus Christ Y/N!” Lance exclaimed before a sheepish look crossed his face, hand scratching at the back of his head as he avoided your gaze, “So, uh, how long have you been standing there?”

“Oh, I don’t know, since about  _Take on Me_?” You teased, watching as his furious blush consumed his face all the way to the tips of his ears.

Snorting out a laugh, you shook your head at the man frozen in embarrassment in front of you, “You may want to close that jaw of yours Tuck, if the wind changes you’ll be stuck like that.”

You helped Lance dish up and the both of you ate in comfortable silence, moving to the couch once you had finished watching Brooklyn-99 reruns and chatting about all the meaningless bullshit the day gave you.

Although you had been looking forward to acting on Lance’s parting words that morning, you were sure as hell not disappointed in how the night had gone so far and you figured that Lance had never had a brighter idea then when he suggested this; you didn’t feel like you’d lost your best friend in the slightest and you were already eager to learn all that you could from the self-proclaimed sex god.

Once the episode you were watching had finished you told Lance you were going to head to for a shower, getting a noncommittal nod as answer before you made your way to your room, stripping of your clothes and heading towards the adjacent bathroom.

The steady spray of water soothed your muscles and the soapy lather of your favourite body wash cleansed the stress of the day away. Turning off the shower, you pat yourself dry with the fluffy towel you brought in before wrapping it around your chest, flicking the light off as you made your way back to your room.

Heading to your drawers to pull out fresh pyjamas, you let out a startled screech when Lance’s voice sounded from your bed, head snapping in his direction to see him lounging back against the pillows with a cocksure grin on his face.

“So darlin’, you ready for your next lesson?”

“Christ Lance! Yeah, just-just let me get changed,” You stuttered, turning away from him to rummage through your drawers to try and hide your sudden nerves.

You never heard Lance leave the bed or his footsteps as he approached you, the pounding of your heart in your ears drowning out all other sounds but you did feel his chest pressed against your back, arms wrapped tightly around your waist as he rested his head on your shoulder, breath tickling the skin of your neck as he whispered in your ear. “Why bother getting dressed when you’re only gonna take it all off again Y/N?” His raspy voice murmured sending shivers down your spine as your breathing quickened.

Lance’s hands leisurely travelled up from your waist to your breasts, squeezing them in his hands before his fingers trailed over the top of your towel, slowly tugging it from your body and letting it pool at your feet.

You turned in his hands, hesitantly resting your hands on his bare chest as you steadied yourself, peering up at him with uncertain eyes. “Relax Y/N,” Lance breathed out, one of his hands moving to cradle your cheek, thumb softly stroking the skin as your eyes fluttered shut at the contact, “You have  _nothing_  to be self-conscious about.”

His lips met yours in a tentative kiss, hand clasping the back of your neck as he deepened it, tongue exploring your mouth whilst his hands trailed down your sides, hooking under your thighs and hoisting you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he walked you to the bed.

Laying you down on the bed, Lance slowly crawled over you kissing up your neck until his lips ghosted over yours. “Fucking beautiful,” He whispered, lips grazing yours with every word he uttered before he was once again devouring your mouth with his.

Lance’s hips rutted into yours, his hardening length pressing against the cotton of his sweats as your hands explored the rippling muscles of his bare back, moaning as the clothed head of his cock nudged against your clit with every roll of hips.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked with a strained voice, his arousal pressing firmly against you and you could only nod in response, something which wasn’t good enough for Lance, “Words baby, I need words.”

“Yeah, yes – I’m ready Lance.”

Rolling off you Lance lay by your side, shuffling his sweats and boxers down his legs and kicking them to the floor, leaving him as naked as you, his cock hard and resting heavy against his abs, your eyes drawn to the angry red head before shooting up to his own that were shinning with his typical Lance Tucker cockiness.

“So handjobs; a lot of people think they ‘outgrow’ handjobs but that’s bullshit, it’s a solid skill to have.”

You nodded as Lance spoke, kneeling between his legs hands resting on your knees as you waited for your instructions.

“First things first; lube. Everything in sex is a lot like that song in The Little Mermaid, you know: ‘darling its better down where its wetter’ - lube makes for a more pleasurable experience for everyone.”

“Can you not defile my childhood whilst we do this please?” You choked, shaking your head at Lance’s antics, the smile on your face showing that you weren’t really annoyed.

Lance grinned as he reached for the lube he had placed on the bedside table – his shirtless figure distracting enough that you never even noticed it – popping open the cap and squirting a generous dollop in the palm of your hand before placing it back on the side.

You wrapped your hand around the base of Lance’s cock, revealing in the gasp that it drew from the man beneath you as you coated his cock in the cold lube, “S-Second thing to consider is grip, it’s normally either too loose or too tight but everyone’s different so you have to figure it out with them – start out like that and gradually tighten your grip around their dick, watch for their reaction and –  _oh fuck_.”  

You followed Lance’s instructions, closing your hand tighter around his cock until he was cut off by his own moans, eyes clenching shut as he let out a guttural moan, head thrown back against the pillows as the tendons in his neck strained against the skin of his throat.

“Yeah - yeah, just like that baby,” Lance praised you breathily, chest rising and falling with his harsh pants, “Don’t be afraid to use both hands Y/N, you can use both of them to pump or use one to cradle his balls whilst the other co-  _shit, shit, shit_.”

Lance’s hips jolted from the bed when your free hand moved to cusp his balls, gently fondling his sensitive sack, the sight of Lance thrusting into your first causing heat to spread throughout your body, pussy throbbing with need as your thighs clenched together for some slight relief.

“ _Tip_ ,” Lance choked out and you furrowed your brows in confusion at the strange demand, “The tip is- is the most sensitive part. Don’t ignore it.”

You could tell Lance was close by the way the vein on the underside of his cock pulsed against your hand, his hips steadily rutting off the bed as you brought him closer and closer to his end, unable to form sentences as his mind was overrun with dizzying euphoria. Trying to utilise all the advice Lance had given you, you moved your hand up Lance’s shaft and over the head of his cock, twisting your hand over the tip before moving back down, repeating the action when you heard the muttered curses falling from lips.

A few more jerks of your hand along Lance’s cock and he was falling apart under your touch with a groan, your name falling from his lips like a prayer as his cum shot out coating his stomach whilst some dribbled down your hand. Knowing how sensitive he was in that moment you slowly detached your hands from him, watching with a pleased smirk as he lay spent on the bed, eyes screwed shut as his harsh breathes broke the silence of the room.  

“ _So_ ,” You dragged out in a self-satisfied tone, “Did I do well?”

Lance cracked one eye open to stare at you, a disbelieving chuckle erupting from him as his hands moved to cover his eyes, dragging them down his face before he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah - ‘well’ - you could definitely say you did  _well_  Y/N,” Lance laughed as he got up from the bed, heading over to the discarded towel on the floor to clean himself of his cum. “When fuckface told you that you were bad in bed, you sure he wasn’t talking about the mistress?”

Your giggle quickly turned into a startled squeak when Lance grabbed your ankle and pulled your leg from under your, your body moving down the bed slightly with the force.

“Your turn Kitten,” Lance told you, voice husky as he leered down at your wide eyes.

“Wh-what? I thought that you were just showing me what to do?” You stuttered, confused as to what was happening, when Lance had proposed this arrangement you had only thought that he would be demonstrating what you should be doing, you never thought he would  _reciprocate_  like this.

“Well that hardly seems fair to you, besides; I’ve gotta show you how it’s supposed to be done ‘cause something tells me you were dating some two-pump chump dumbass who had zero clue what he was doing,” Lance leaned over you, propping himself up on his arms beside your head with minimal effort, fingertips trailing over your cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear noticing how nervous you still looked. “We don’t have to do this you know? Just tell me if its too much and you want to stop, ok?”

You swallowed against the lump forming in your throat, slowly nodding your head as you tried to calm your erratic heartbeat, nodding your head in consent giving a shaky ‘ok’ in response before Lance’s lips met yours once more, stealing your breath in a gentle kiss.

The feather-light feeling of fingertips dancing over the dips of your hips caused a gasp to tear from you, Lance wasting no time in peppering kisses down your exposed column of your neck and you could feel his smirk as he travelled south towards your heaving chest.

Your legs automatically parted as Lance’s fingers trailed down to your dripping cunt, dipping between your folds to stroke from your opening to your clit, using the wetness gathered on his finger to circle your swollen nub, your hips jerking from the bed at the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through your nerves.

“ _Oh_ , Lance,” You moaned, hands fisting the sheets beneath you as he suckled on your nipple, circling your clit in time with his tongue on your breast, your back arching to push yourself further into him.

Lance removed his mouth from you with a lewd pop, darkened eyes staring up at you to watch your face contort in bliss as he slipped a single finger into you, opening you up for another before he began to curl them against the front wall of your pussy, searching for your g-spot and grinning wildly when he found it.

“There you go kitten, just relax, I got ya,” Lance crooned in your ear, thumb moving to pay attention to your neglected clit as his fingers moved inside you like the pedals of a bike, fingers moving in perfect synchrony as he brought you closer and closer to completion.

The sound of your moans caused something unfamiliar to stir in Lance, something akin to arousal but much stronger, different in a way he simply couldn’t place but the way you moaned his name in such a wanton tone, the desperation lining every letter had him vowing that you would do it again before all this was over.  

One of your hands shot down to grasp Lance’s wrist, not moving his hand but clawing at him like he was the only thing holding you together, nails digging in so deep the only rational part of your brain left feared that you may have drawn blood.

The pressure in your stomach build, body shaking as moans and curses fell unfiltered from your mouth before exhilaration erupted within you, your body seizing up as you came violently on Lance’s fingers, wetness coating your thighs as your mind was lost to the heavens.

Lance slowly withdrew his fingers from your pulsing pussy, careful not to jostle your sensitive cunt as he stared down at your exhausted form with a slack jaw.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Lance muttered, a look of awe crossing his features as he lay down beside you, pulling you into his arms and stroking your back as your focus returned to you, “Have fun Kitten?”

A dopey smile played at your lips as you sluggishly nodded your head in answer snuggling closer to Lance as you did. You had no idea what he had done but it felt as if Lance had personally escorted you to the pearly gates of heaven with that orgasm and your body was still recovering from it.

Lance snorted and without even looking you knew he had an arrogant grin on his face, “I’ll say, I mean you did  _squirt_.”

Your head shot up from where it was resting on Lance’s chest as his words finally registered with you, staring down at him speechless as he sure enough gave you a shit-eating grin, clearly very proud of himself for such an accomplishment.

“Holy shit,” You whispered before raucous laughter spewed from the both of you, sides hurting as you collapsed down beside him once more, tears streaming down your cheeks as you both rolled around on the bed in your amusement.

“Well,” You mused, “I’ve never done that before.”

You could have sworn you saw a flash of something dark in Lance’s eyes before he rolled on top of you, breath hitching in your throat as he fixed you with a smouldering stare.

“ _Oh_ , but you will be doing it again Kitten.”


	4. Oral Exam

The next few days were too busy for you and Lance to proceed with the next lesson, but you could feel a slight shift in the air between you; flirty touches, longing glances, and innuendo-fuelled conversations seemed to be the new norm.

The tension was palpable between you and you were more than relieved when Lance had pinned you to the kitchen counter that morning, trapping you between the hard surface and his hips, arms caging you in on either side of your hips as he brought his face only centimetres from your ear: “Better be careful with that tongue today Kitten, you’ve got your  _oral_  exam tonight,” the deep huskiness of his voice purred so close to your ear had ruined your panties right then and there, heat flooding your face as arousal spiked deep within you, the desire for the day to just be over higher than ever before.

You sped through your day, imagination running wild with thoughts of Lance and tonight’s lesson and your coach was no better, so much so that the moment you walked into your apartment, Lance leapt from the couch, shoving you against the closed door as his lips attacked yours in a hungry kiss.

Your bag dropped to the floor with a thud as your hands carded through Lance’s perfectly styled hair, pulling at the strands as his mouth devoured yours, hands wandering over every part of your body as you melted under his touch.

“Jump,” Lance mumbled against your lips, trailing kisses down your neck as you wrapped your legs around his waist, his grip on the backs of your thighs supporting your weight as he carried you into his bedroom.

You landed on the bed with a bounce, giggling as Lance crawled on top of you, a playful smile on his lips before he was once again stealing your breath in a fervent kiss, tongue licking into your mouth as he hitched your thigh over his waist, grinding his growing bulge into your core as you clawed at his shirt, wanting to rid all barriers between your heated skin.

One particularly harsh thrust of his hips caused a guttural moan to spill from your lips, using the breaking of lips to finally pull his shirt over his head, marvelling at the hard muscles defined under soft tan skin. Lance would never admit it to anyone but you, but he stuck to a rigorous skincare routine and it definitely showed.

Neither of you were sated with one shirt, hands clawing at every stitch of fabric until you both lay bare before each other, a sight that was becoming welcomingly familiar to you. Lance flipped you so that you were straddling him, resting back against the pillows and crossing his arms behind his head, the perfect picture of nonchalance as always but for some reason today that caused the most mischievous thoughts to run wild through your head, a cheeky smirk splaying across your lips that had Lance tensing beneath you.

“Kitten, what are-”

“ _Shh_ ,” you cut him off, stretching your naked body on top of his until your back was in a perfect arch, ass in the air and in perfect view for Lance as you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, moving to litter his neck with soft kisses and gentle nibbles, revelling in the hitch in Lance’s breath at your actions.

You had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but you definitely weren’t going to question it, instead you focused on trailing kisses across Lance’s chest and down his abs, nails lightly scratching at the toned muscles, thrilled with the way he shuddered beneath your touch.

“ _Y/N_ ,” Lance groaned out, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and eyes clenched shut as he willed you to pay attention to his aching cock.

Licking a path down to his abdomen, your hand wrapped around his hot length that rested heavily against his thigh, your own arousal building uncomfortably within you as he grunted at the feeling.

You pumped him in your hand a few times before your tongue darted out to lap at the few beads of precum that had gathered on the tip, the strangled moan Lance released egging you on until you were suckling the on the head of his cock, slowly taking him into your mouth inch by inch as Lance’s hands pulled your hair from your face.

Bobbing your head, you found a steady pace to work over Lance’s cock with, taking as much into your mouth as you could before drawing back, tongue tracing over the prominent vein on the underside of his cock as his hips gently thrust up into your mouth.

“Use –  _oh fuck_  – use your hands sweetness,” Lance choked out, fingers twitching with their grip on your hair, itching to bury himself further in your awaiting mouth.

Confused as to what he meant you peered up at Lance, brows furrowing as he let out a strangled groan at the sight. “ _Yes_ ,” Lance hissed out between clenched teeth, “ _fuck_ , keep lookin’ at me darlin’, just like that, doin’ so good.”

Lance’s slurred praises sent a new wave of desire through you, pooling in your core and you longed to hear more. Uncertain of your actions, you moved your hand from where they were propping you up to lightly graze at the skin on his inner thighs, the firm muscles shuddering beneath your touch. Encouraged by the way his cock throbbed on your tongue, you wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft, stroking his cock in tandem with your mouth as you brought him closer to the edge, the sound of his desperate moans spurring you on.

You jolted in shock when you felt Lance seize your other hand, moving it towards his balls and hoping you’d understand, too far gone to form an articulate sentence, only able to choke out a hasty ‘ _please_ ’ before he was throwing his head back against the pillows, eyes clenched shut as he felt his impending release build within him.

Cradling his balls in your hand, you delicately messaged his sensitive sac, working his cock faster with your hand and mouth as you felt him pulsate on your tongue. A string of curses fell from his swollen, bitten lips as you flicked your tongue against the frenulum on the underside of his head, his balls tightening against his shaft as he tugged on the strands of hair wrapped around his fingers, his body jerking beneath your touch as he came in hot spurts on your tongue.

“Fuck, shit,  _fuck Y/N_ ,” Lance moaned wantonly, his hips jerking up into your mouth as you worked him through his high. With one last lick, you pulled of Lance’s softening cock with a pop, his cum dribbling from the corner of your mouth.

“You – you don’t hav’ta-” Lance was cut short, mouth hanging open as he watched with wide eyes as you swallowed everything he had, licking your lips clean of his cum. “ _Oh my god_ ,” He murmured in disbelief, head falling back against the pillow with a soft thud as he let out an incredulous chuckle.

You crawled up the bed, cuddling into Lances side as he remained unmoving on the bed, chest rising and falling with his deep breathes, eyes shut in bliss as a single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“So, I did ok?” You asked, head propped up on your hand as you smirked down at Lance, watching his eyes snap open as he stared up at you astonished.

“Did ok?” Lance repeated your words sceptically, “Did  _ok_? Jesus fucking Christ Y/N, you’re gonna kill me kitten.”

Giggling you collapsed next to him on the bed, the both of you staring at the ceiling in comfortable silence before Lance turned to you with an arched brow, scrutinising your features before asking; “You didn’t lie about what Danny said to you just so I’d sleep with you right?”

“ _What!?_ ”

“I mean I can totally understand  _why_  you’d do that sweetness, who wouldn’t want some of this,” Lance retorted cockily, waving a hand down his body as a means of showing himself off like a prized trophy.

“Tuck!” A burst of laughter erupted from you at his ridiculousness.

“I just don’t get it; either you’re a liar or he’s a fucking idiot ‘cause there’s no way in hell you are bad at any of this. Now that I say it out-loud it’s definitely the idiot option, always knew he was as dense as Kim Kardashian’s ass implants.”

You couldn’t control yourself any longer, Lance always knew how to bring you to happy tears – it was one of your favourite things about him. You clutched at your stomach, pearls of laughter falling freely from your lips as you rolled about on the bed, missing the gentle smile that played at Lance’s lips as he adoringly listened to your glee, pride swelling in his chest at being the cause of it.

Taking you by surprise, Lance pinned you to the bed beneath him, trapping your hands on either side of your head until you were caged under his muscular frame. Your giggles dying on your tongue as you let out a startled shriek, staring up at Lance’s self-satisfied smirk with wide eyes.

Slowly Lance leaned down until his face was millimetres away from your own, lips ghosting over yours as he spoke: “I guess it’s your turn, right?” The deep huskiness of your voice had you swallowing against the sudden lump in your throat, your attention captivated by how blown his pupils were, his hunger for you evident in his heated gaze.

His lips finally met yours in a passionate kiss, tongues tangling as his hand cupped your jaw, holding you close to him as you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck. There was something about this kiss, something it ignited within you that your previous embraces had been lacking, some unknown emotion long forgotten stirring deep within you.

You had little time to dwell on your discovery, the feeling of Lance nibbling on your bottom lip drawing not only your attention but a startled moan from you. Your fingers carded through his tousled hair, sighing in bliss as he slowly slid down your body, mapping out every one of your sensitive spots with his hands and mouth, laving at your breasts with his tongue and teeth, suckling on your taut nipples as his calloused hands caressed your sides, the juxtaposition of his rough hands and wet mouth making your head spin, your body writhing beneath him in delight before he’s even made it to the main event.

With a lop-sided grin, Lance gave you a cheeky wink before trailing kisses down your stomach, your breath hitching as he hauled your legs over his shoulders, hands clutching at the sheets beneath you as he pressed a line of kisses down your inner thigh stopping at the apex of your thighs to repeat the action on the other side, watching you squirm beneath him with mischievous eyes as you tried to thrust your hips up to his mouth.

“Patience Kitten,” Lance taunted, hands gripping your hips to stop you from fidgeting. His finger traced over your outer lips, collecting the wetness there and slipping the soaked digit into his mouth, groaning as your taste washed over his tongue; “Fuck, I always knew you’d taste like heaven,” he mumbled to himself, your mind too foggy with the need for Lance’s tongue on your cunt to process the meaning.

“Don’t worry Sweetness, I’ll show you how it’s supposed to be done.”

Before you could retort, Lance licked a long strip from your opening to your clit, the tip of his tongue flicking at the swollen bud as you cried out his name. “Fuck me, tastes even better from the source,” Lance muttered in awe before eagerly lapping at your juices, tongue tracing over every part of your pussy, paying special attention to your clit as you moaned uncontrollably at the feeling.

Using one arm to pin your hips to the bed, Lance focused the attention of his mouth entirely on your clit, lips locked tightly around the sensitive bundle of nerves, tongue relentlessly tracing patterns as your back bowed off the bed, legs quaking around Lance’s head as his free hand coated two fingers in your arousal, pushing into your opening to massage your g-spot, fingers curling against your front wall as your hands tugged at Lance’s hair, needing him to stay exactly where he was.

You never knew someone could be so enthusiastic about eating someone out before, Danny always made it seem like a chore, something he had to do but never wanted to but  _Lance_ ; Lance seemed like he would be perfectly content to spend the rest of his life buried between your thighs, drinking down every drop you had to other him as he fervently made you come undone using just his tongue, the sounds he made letting you know he was enjoying this just as much as you were.

The coil in your core began to tighten as Lance pushed you closer and closer to oblivion, finally snapping when your hand tightened in his hair, the guttural groan he released causing the most delicious vibrations against your clit that had you coming undone, body convulsing as euphoria flooded your every nerve, face contorting in your pleasure as you repeated Lance’s name like it was your own personal mantra.

The man did not yield until you were spent, tongue lapping up every drop of your cum you gave him, careful to avoid your oversensitive nub as you came down from your high, body limp and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as you collapsed against the pillows.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” you whispered, pushing your unruly hair away from your face as Lance smirked at you, proud of his handy-work.

Pressing one last chaste kiss to your cunt, Lance crawled up the bed to lay beside you, taking you into his arms and caressing your crown with a gentle press of his lips. “So I take it that was better than whatever the fuck dickhead Danny was doing?”

“Stop being smug Tucker.”

“Can’t help it sweetness,” Lance laughed, squeezing you tighter to his body as his fingers danced over the naked skin of your back, “So how was your day?”

You and Lance told each other about your days; Lance informed about the upcoming gymnastics tournament he had to leave for in a few days with his students and you complained about Caroline trying to set you up with her brother.  _Again_.

You spoke about everything and nothing well into the night but unlike your previous  _lessons_  with Lance, you both fell asleep before he had a chance to leave your room, his arms wrapped tightly around you as your head rested on his chest, legs tangled together as the sounds of your deep breaths and soft snores intermingled with the silence of the room.

The weirdest part about falling asleep post-sex with your best friend? The fact that nothing had ever felt more right.


	5. The Library

Lance had left for the gymnastics tournament yesterday and had been texting you snarky complaints about every little thing that had gone wrong all day, bringing a smile to your face every time your phone went off.

_God, could he be a diva_.

As much as you loathed to admit it, you had missed Lance’s presence around the apartment; the way he sung under his breath as he went about his day, the random dances he’d burst out with as he cooked in the kitchen, hips swaying to whatever song was blasting on the radio until he caught your teasing glances, shooting you a pointed look before his face split into a grin. Lance had only been gone 24 hours and the silence his absence had left in your life was unsettling to say the least, you could only guess it was true what people said; you only know what you have when it’s gone. And Lance’s constant presence in your life was most definitely something you missed.

You brought your attention back to the laptop perched on your thighs, returning your focus to the Netflix binge you were currently sitting through whilst alone in your bedroom, the sudden ring of your phone startling you from your thoughts. Picking up the phone, you arched a brow at Lance’s picture lighting up the screen before swiping to answer it.

“Hey sweetness,” Lance crooned down the line and you could hear the smirk in his voice, shaking your head as a smile of your own tugged at your lips.

“Hey Tuck,” You answered, pausing the show on Netfix you weren’t even paying attention to and turning to glance at the clock on your bedside table, “Thought you’d be asleep by now?”

“Now how can I sleep when we gotta start your next lesson?” Lance questioned smugly, a teasing lilt to his voice and you could practically see the way he was biting down on his lower lip.

_Stupid sexy motherfucking bastard_.

“ _Lesson?_  Tuck, I don’t know whether you realise it but you’re on the other side of the country.”

Lance snorted on the other end of the line, rolling his eyes at your sarcasm; “Yes, thank you for reminding me Y/N, I hadn’t noticed.” There was a brief pause before he continued. “So, what are you wearing?”

“Oh my god, Lance did you ring me because you’re horny?”

“No! Well, maybe a bit, but this is mainly about you! You need to become more at ease with your own body, you know? You need to become more comfortable with your sexuality and you sure as shit need to know how to get yourself off, your sexual gratification shouldn’t depend on whoever your dating.”

“Wow,” You muttered, slightly stunned by his words.

“What? I believe in female sexual liberation – fuck double standards,” Lance answered defensively.

“Oh no, it’s not that. I’m just surprised you used a word as big as ‘gratification’, that’s a real adult word Tuck, I’m proud of you,” You teased, condescending faux-praise lacing your voice as Lance whined at your torment, giggles bubbling from deep within your chest and spilling uncontrolled over your lips before you heard Lance’s own deep chuckle in your ear.

Once you calmed, you remembered why Lance had called you and butterflies erupted in your stomach, picking at a loose thread on the sheets beneath you as you nervously cleared your throat.

“So, uh, what did you need me to do?” you croaked, fidgeting at the dark chuckle that emitted from Lance.

“Well first, you’re gonna have to turn Netflix off Kitten.”

Your eyes flickered between the screen of your laptop and the phone in your hand, brows furrowing in confusion as to how Lance knew exactly what you were doing. “Um, can you see me?”

“No, dipshit,” Lance snorted, amused at your paranoia, “I just know you better than anyone; you had a bath, ordered take out, and had a Netflix binge, am I right?”

“Maybe,” You answered hesitantly, slightly shaken by just how accurate Lance had been, not realising until that moment that there really wasn’t anyone else that knew you as well as he did.

Lance directed you, telling you to exit Netflix and open a new tab, following his commands dutifully as you typed in the web address he gave you, feeling your face burn hot as the porn site opened in front of you.

Ignoring your stunned silence, Lance continued with his lesson; “Consider it to be like a library, but instead of books you have videos, just look around and figure out what you might be into. Then you, ya know,  _diddle miss Daisy_  - so to speak.”

You figured it was only for the best that Lance was as drop-dead gorgeous as he was, if he had to rely on his flirting to get sex, you figured he may well still have been a virgin. As it was, Lance could get a woman out of her panties with a simple look alone, flirting was not necessary with his bone structure.

“Alright! Jesus, I’ll watch porn – just don’t say that again, I can’t even begin to tell you how weird it is,” You bargained, Lance relenting with a boisterous laugh and you could picture the way his face would screw up as he did, fighting down your own smile that threatened to tug at your lips.

“I’ll speak to you tomorrow Tuck,” You said softly, bidding him goodnight only to be met with the sounds of protest from Lance.

“We’re not done speaking now Kitten, I’m staying on the phone and you’re gonna tell me what video you’re watching too.”

“Wha- I -  _Fine_ ,” You grumbled in defeat, knowing better than to try and argue with him as you put the call on speaker phone and searched through the videos until you found something that intrigued you and stripped of your clothes, laying naked on the sheets.

Telling Lance the name you heard the muffled sound of him typing on his keyboard before he too had the same video loaded on this laptop, you both pressed play at the same time and you prayed to every god out there that Lance wouldn’t see the resemblance between him and the man in the video.

The video started at the groans and moans of the man and women soon filled the room, the sight of his hips rolling against hers and the angle of the camera that gave you the perfect view of his cock thrusting into her pussy caused your own arousal to build, your mind drifting to thoughts of you and Lance fucking just like they were.

Your bit down on your bottom lip as your hands tentatively began to travel over your body, mapping out your most sensitive spots when the sound of Lance’s grunts echoed throughout the room, startling you.

The thought of Lance stroking his cock caused a rush of wetness to pool in your core and you let out your own desperate moan.

“Oh fuck, you touchin’ yourself Kitten? Playin’ with those pretty fuckin’ tits?” Lance slurred, voice drenched in desire as his filthy mouth got the better of him.

Your hands cupped your breasts, fingers tweaking your pert nipples as you whimpered at the contact, far more focused on the dirty words spewing from Lance’s lust-fuelled brain than the video playing before you.

You could hear the wet sounds of Lance fucking his hand and your legs parted of their own will, fingers quickly collected the slick coating your lips as you slowly circled your clit with a feather-light touch, your hips jolted at the action in a desperate attempt for more.

“ _Oh fuck Lance_ ,” You mewled, voice breathy and oh-so-needy and unbeknownst to you the sound caused Lance’s hunger for you to only grow, his need becoming all consuming as he worked his hand faster along his dick, agitated to find it did not compare to your own in the slightest.

Spreading your legs wider, your fingers moved down to tease your entrance before you slipped two fingers in, curling them against your front wall until you found what you were looking for, repeatedly brushing the tips of your fingers against your g-spot as you eyes squeezed shut, face contorting in pleasure as you worked yourself closer and closer to the edge.

Your moans and groans fell from your lips unabashedly and Lance cursed as the sounds pushed him closer to his own released, willing himself to hold off until he heard the unmistakable sound of you coming undone.

Feeling the muscles in your stomach and thighs begin to tense your other hand moved to quickly circle your swollen nub, toes curling in the sheets as you finally orgasmed on your own fingers, the high-pitched cry of Lance’s name signalling your end, legs quivering as your pussy clenched around your digits.

The heavenly sound of you calling his name was too much for Lance, his hips stuttering as he came with a shout, his cum painting his stomach and dribbling down his hand as he gave himself a few final languid strokes.

You both collapsed against your beds, laptops completely forgotten about as you struggled to catch your breath, panting harshly as a light sheen of sweat covered your bodies. Your legs felt like boneless as you tried to stand, stumbling towards the bathroom to freshen yourself up and slipped into your pyjamas before shutting your laptop off.

Picking up your phone, you checked to see that you were still in fact connected to Lance and turned off the speaker before placing it to your ear, “Tuck? You still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Lance sighed, and you could still hear a slight pant as he spoke, “Fuck Y/N, sweetness, that was  _amazing_.”

You giggled at his praise, his words making you feel like a giddy school girl being compliments by their crush.

“Fuck, I miss you darlin’, can’t fucking wait to come home.”

You rolled your eyes at his compliments, knowing that he was only saying this because of what had just happened; “Tuck shut up, you’re only saying that because one, you just came, and two, you know we’re going to have sex when you get back.”

“That’s not true!” Lance exclaimed indignantly, “I missed you before I even picked up the phone, hell that’s why I called you! I miss the waking up to you singing in the shower, I miss coming home to you wrapped up in blankets on the couch, I miss the way you attack me with your ridiculously cold feet – seriously what is that about?”

You couldn’t help the shout of laughter that burst from your lips at Lance’s disturbed question. “Y/N, we’ve lived together for years, we spend every damn day together, it is so fucking weird to not have you with me and – and I honestly hate it. You’re my best friend in the whole world and I love you more than anyone – so yes I miss you and I cannot wait to come home.”

Lance’s declaration left a bittersweet feeling in the pit of your stomach, but you still smiled warmly, ignoring the uneasiness building within you for fear of what you might discover. “I know, I love you too Tuck, and I can’t wait for you to come home either.”

You and Lance spoke until well into the night, the deep timbre of his voice soothing you as your eyelids began to feel heavier with each passing moment and Lance soon realised he was talking to your sleeping form.

“Y/N?” Lance whispered, afraid that he was right and that he might wake you. His suspicions were soon conformed when the only noise he heard was that of your deep even breathing, chuckling softy at the sound as an unfamiliar warmth settled in his chest.

“Night Kitten, sweet dreams.”  


	6. Graduation

You hummed along to the song on the radio, nodding your head as you washed the dishes completely away in your own world. You never heard the front door open or Lance’s careful steps into the kitchen, but you jumped when you felt his arms wrap around your waist, squealing as he pressed his chest into your back, burying his head in your neck as he smirked at your surprise.

You spun on your heel, heart racing in your chest, fear leaving you when you were met with Lance’s cocky grin. “Lance!” You gasped before launching at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and soaking his jacket with the suds still on your hands.

“Hey there pretty lady,” Lance purred as he held you tight to his body, relieved to be back with you after the long week away.

“You’re home early,” You murmured in disbelief, delighted to have him back with you.

“I know, I managed to wrap things up quicker than expected and grab an earlier flight,” Lance smiled down at you, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “God I’ve missed you,” he whispered before cupping your cheek in his hand and tipping your head back, pressing a searing kiss to your lips.

You froze at the initial contact before his tongue swiped against your lower lip and you melted into him, parting your lips to allow him to deepen the kiss, carding your fingers through his neatly-styled hair as his hands trailed down the curves of your body before settling on your waist.

Lance’s lips against your own ignited a hunger in you that had been building all week in his absence, his nightly phone calls ending in orgasms that still left you unsated, the need to feel his soft lips caressing your skin and his calloused hands gripping your hips as he fucked you into oblivion remaining unfulfilled.

Breaking away and panting heavily, Lance rested his forehead against yours, blazing eyes captivating your own as he soft breaths fanned against your skin, one hand cupping your jaw as the other traced circles on your hip where your t-shirt had ridden up.

“I know that I’ve just got back and everything, but do you wanna, maybe, go and uh-”

“Oh god yes,” You sighed out heavily, heart racing in anticipation of what was to come, a high-pitched squeal tearing from your throat as you were hoisted off the ground by Lance, his hands firmly gripping your ass as you automatically wrapped your legs around his waist, arms clinging to his broad shoulders as he hurriedly carried you to his bedroom.

“Thank fuck,” Lance muttered before he attacked the delicate skin of your neck with nips and bites, soothing the sting with his tongue as you closed your eyes in bliss and tilted your head back to offer him more room, jolting back to reality when he deposited you on your feet in the middle of his room.

“Now Kitten,” Lance purred before tilting your head back to steal another searing kiss from you, “You’re going to take the reins for this one, alright? Seduce me, so to speak.”

You swallowed against the rising nerves in your throat, nodding your head numbly before you looked down at your current attire – one of Lance’s old t-shirts that you used to sleep in and a pair of pyjama shorts, not exactly the height of sex appeal. You bit your lip as you thought about the black lace lingerie set you had recently purchased and wondered if it would be better for you to go and change, after all, Lance wanted sexy right?

“I’ll be right back,” You promised, turning on your heel only to be stopped by Lance’s hand wrapped around your wrist tugging you back into him.

His brow was furrowed with concern, all traces of lust and desire gone from his features as he stared down at you with nothing but worry. “If this is too much for you, just tell me and we stop Y/N.”

You couldn’t stop the warm smile from tugging at your lips as you realised what Lance had assumed and how adamant he was that you could end it all now if you were uncomfortable. You hummed in content as you stretched up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck as his settled on your waist.

“It’s not that Tuck, I just wanted to go change; I’m not exactly dressed to seduce right now, I just wanted to do it right,” You shrugged half-heartedly as you focused on the zipper of his jacket, fearing his response as you somehow knew he wouldn’t be pleased the moment the words left your mouth.

“Y/N,” Lance sighed out, but you refused to look up, squirming where you stood, still pressed against his body. “ _Y/N_ ,” He tried again, voice harder and you slowly lifted your head to stare into his eyes, noticing the way his jaw clenched and the harshness in his eyes that slowly melted as he met your gaze, the tension in his body dissipating as he held you close to him.

“You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful,” Lance punctuated his declaration with a wet kiss to your cheek, “ _sexy_ ,” he growled in your ear, nipping on the lobe, “fucking incredible woman I have ever met. You could seduce me wearing a bin bag if you wanted to.”

You giggled at the sincerity of his words, watching as Lance’s face split into a wide grin at the sound. “You don’t need any fancy extras baby – you’re fucking stunning all on your own.”

Boldened by Lance’s words you stepped away from him, tugging your shirt over your head and letting it drop to the floor at your feet, leaving your bare chest on full view for him, his eyes darkening as he shamelessly licked his lips at the sight. Your shorts were next kicking them off your feet until you were left naked, Lance’s lust-filled eyes drinking in every inch of you as you approached him once more, slipping your hands under the material of his open jacket before pushing it off him, trailing your hands down his bulging arms before returning them to their place on his chest.

You could feel Lance’s heart racing under your palms, his chest rising and falling harshly with each of his ragged breaths. Dipping your head to the side, you glanced up at Lance through your lashes, fighting back a smirk at the low groan he released before your hands slid under his t-shirt, fingers tracing over his abs, nails gliding over where the tattoo was etched into his skin  and you felt his muscles twitch under your touch, his hands squeezing your hips in a silent plea for you to move faster.

Swiftly you yanked his shirt over his head, marvelling at the planes of smooth tanned skin over defined solid muscles, a sight that you had not grown bored off during your numerous lessons together. You wasted no more time, yanking on his belt until it came undone, the metallic clanking sound music to your ears as you tugged his jeans and boxers down his legs, stepping back as he kicked them off to the side.

The both of stood back to admire each other’s naked forms, eyes hungrily roaming over every inch of your bodies before locking on to each other’s, lunging yourselves at each other with no restraint, lips crashing against his as your fingers carded through his hair, tugging at the strands and ruining all the effort he took to perfectly style it that morning.

Lance groaned into your mouth at the tight feeling on his scalp where you pulled at his hair, hands roaming down your back as if her was trying to memorise every inch of you before settling on your ass, giving your left cheek a squeeze before raising his hand to strike it, revelling in the way it bounced against his palm and the delicious cry that tore from your throat at the stinging burn that spread across your skin.

Panting harshly you pulled away from Lance, lips swollen and hair dishevelled from your passionate embrace. Lance stared down at you with hooded eyes, pupils blown with desire and you squirmed on the spot at the effect his smouldering gaze had on, overrun with need for the man in front of you. Your gaze was drawn to his hard cock that was standing proudly to attention, framed by that ridiculous tattoo that you wanted nothing more than to trace with your tongue at this current moment.

Noticing what exactly had captivated your attention, Lance wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping his length lazily a few times, watching as you licked your lips, a smug smirk playing on his lips as you did.

“ _Fuck_ , Kitten you have no idea what you do to me.”

Your patience was wearing thin, skin burning with the need to have Lance’s hands on you, pussy throbbing as you yearned for Lance’s cock to fill you up, and so you strode towards him, forcefully pushing him back until he landed on the bed with a bounce, eyes wide in shock at your boldness.

“Then why don’t you show me Coach?” You purred, standing between Lance’s parted legs before you slowly crawled on top of him, not stopping over his cock like he thought you would be instead planting your knees on either side of his head.

“ _Oh, fuck yes,_ ” Lance moaned out as he gripped your hips, the sight of your glistening pussy over his face making his cock twitch in need, something that didn’t go unnoticed by you. You moved off Lance much to his discontent and he had to stop himself from letting out a needy whine at the loss of your glistening cunt so close to his mouth.

“What are you-” Lance cut himself off with a shuddering gasp when you positioned yourself back over him, only this time the other way around, bent over his body and gripping his hard length in your hand as you tossed him a wink over your shoulder before you tentatively flicked the head of his cock with your tongue, delighting in the way Lance’s hips jolted at the contact, hands gripping your ass as he let at a strangled moan before pulling your pussy to his eagerly awaiting mouth, lapping at your juices like a man starved.

You whimpered as Lance’s tongue traced your clit, eyes clenching shut in bliss as your hips rolled against his sinful tongue of their own accord. You momentarily forgot about Lance’s cock in your hand, too focused on your own pleasure that was building within you, but you forced back your moans as you took him into your mouth, bobbing your head on his cock as your tongue traced the pulsing veins, hand pumping the base of his shaft.  

Lance growled into your pussy, lips locking around your clit in retaliation as he suckled on the swollen nub drawing pleasured cries from your lips that were muted by his hard cock on your tongue. Every action done by Lance, every trace of his tongue, every dig of his fingertips into your thighs, every blissful sigh that fell from his lips as he ravenously ate you out only caused you to more enthusiastically bob your head along his cock, paying close attention to the sensitive spot on the underside of his head, one hand massaging his balls as the other pumped the rest of his cock that wouldn’t fit in your mouth, twisting it at the base knowing that it drove him mad, a smirk playing on your lips as his hips gently thrust up into your mouth.

It was as if the two of you were in competition on who could make the other cum quicker until you were both frantically working each other to your ends whilst simultaneously trying to starve off your own.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” You pulled off Lance’s cock with a shout as he slipped two fingers into your core, curling them until he found that exact spot that made you see stars.

You could no longer focus on Lance’s cock as you lost yourself to the ecstasy that he was bestowing you, eyes closed tight as you threw your head back, hips rocking as your shamelessly ground yourself against his lips. His cock was long forgotten, hands gripping the sheets beneath you instead but the encouraging groans from the man beneath you lead you to think that maybe he didn’t mind so much.

You called Lance’s name like it was a prayer, repeating it as if it was the only word in your vocabulary as your orgasm built deep within you, back arching as Lance traced tight circles around your clit, fingers stroking against your g-spot as you came apart on top of him, thighs quivering around his head as you came on his tongue, registering his satisfied moans in the back of your mind as he drank every drop of your cum from you.

You collapsed to the side of Lance, a panting mess as you basked in your post-orgasm high, a bright smile on your lips as you felt the throbbing in your pussy slowly ebb away. Once the oxytocin had somewhat cleared from your brain, you kneeled up on unsteady legs, remembering that Lance hadn’t yet finished and ducking down to take him back into your mouth only to be stopped by his hand in your hair pulling you back up.

“No, no, no Kitten, I was so damn close to cumming in your mouth like a fuckin’ teenager having sex for the first time, I wanna be inside you. Please sweetness, need ta be inside you so fucking bad,” Lance’s words were slurred with desire as he tried to pull you on top of him and one look at his still hard cock resting against his lower abs had a new wave of lust flooding your body and you couldn’t help but agree with him, nodding quickly as you reached over into his bedside table to pull out one of the condoms you knew he kept there.

Tearing open the foil, you rolled the rubber down Lance’s cock, biting your lower lip at the sinful moan Lance released at the slight contact before you positioned yourself over him, gripping his cock as you ran his head through your folds, coating him in your juices before rising yourself up and slowly sinking down on him, mouth falling open at the feeling of Lance’s cock stretching you out so perfectly until your hips were pressed against his.

A guttural groan tore itself from Lance’s throat at the feeling of your silken walls surrounding his sensitive cock, hands gripping your hips to stop you from moving as he adjusted to the feeling, fearing for the first time in his life that he may actual cum before anything could even begin.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Lance cursed, muttering under his breath as his hands skated up and down your sides, taking in every inch of soft skin available to him.

A crooked grin pulled at your lips at his praise, hands steadying you on his chest as you subtly rolled your hips. “Likewise,  _Coach_ ,” You teased, leaning down to capture his lips in a carnal kiss, your body becoming frustrated at your lack of movement, base urges threating to overpower you and ride Lance into the sunset.

“ _Lance_ ; please let me move, I need to –  _please_ , wanna fuck you so good, please Tuck,” You pleaded, watching as Lance’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at your begging, nodding his head eagerly in agreement.

“ _Fuck yes_  Kitten, fuck me, show me what you can do.”

Needing no other encouragement, you began to thrust yourself on to Lance’s cock, rolling your hips with every bounce, mewling as your clit rubbed against the stubble at the base of his shaft with every roll of your hips. The head of his cock hit ever sensitive spot you had toes curling as your release built within once again faster than before and you leant forward, propping yourself up with your hands planted on either side of Lance’s head as you fucked yourself faster on to him.

Lance knew he wasn’t going to last long, he was still close to the edge from when you had taken him so perfectly into your mouth, working his cock over until he was willing his end away with every fibre of his being and he was once again fighting against the tightening of his balls, wanting –  _needing_  to feel you cum on his cock, to feel your cunt clenching oh-so delectably around him.

His hands moved from your hips to cup your breasts, pinching the taut nipples between his fingers as your back arched into his touch, low growls rumbling from deep within his chest at the airy moans that spilled from your lips, the way your face screwed up in ecstasy doing nothing to help hold off his own end.

With a snarl, Lance sat up, hands gripping your thighs so hard you could feel the bruises forming, the slight sting of pain only adding to your building pleasure. Planting his feet firmly on the mattress, Lance began to snap his hips up into yours, lips attaching themselves to your breasts, littering them with bites and nips before they locked firmly around your sensitive nipples.

His name fell freely from your lips with a sigh and Lance could have sworn then and there that it had never once sounded better than when it did coming from you whilst his cock was buried deep inside you. Your hands raked down his back seeking for something to ground you, nails leaving angry red marks in their wake as Lance cursed, practically moving your hips for you to fuck you faster,  _harder_ , brow furrowed in concentration as he willed his nearing orgasm away.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Lance spat out from between clenched teeth, “Fucking cum for me right now.”

You had no idea if it was the gravelly voice in which Lance  _commanded_  you to cum, the way the head of his cock was hitting just the right spot inside you that made your limbs weak, or the fact that you were still recovering from your first earth-shattering orgasm of the night but your body did not hesitate in falling over the edge with a scream, voice raw as you clung to Lance like he was the only thing anchoring you in this world.

Burying your face in the crook of Lance’s neck, you bit down on the skin in an attempt to mute the sounds of your euphoria and the sting of your teeth coupled with the way your pussy was tightening around his cock was too much for Lance, a guttural groan tearing from him as he buried his face in your chest, hips snapping up into yours a few final times before he fell backwards with a sigh, arms still wrapped tightly around you and taking you with him.

You both lay spent on the bed, Lance’s softening cock still inside you as you still rested on top of him, your legs beginning to protest as cramp began to creep into your muscles. You squirmed as you tried to move off Lance, his arms refusing to let go off you and you huffed out a whine; “Tuck, I need to move.”

“Fine,” he pouted like a child as he loosened his grip on you letting you slip from his grasp and watched as you padded towards his en-suite.

With a groan Lance to stood from his bed, disposing of the condom and glancing at the now dirtied sheets before quickly replacing them for you both. By the time you had finished in cleaning yourself up in the bathroom, Lance was once again resting back against the pillows on fresh bedding and you arched a brow at him in silent question before slipping in beside him.

“Don’t ask me how the fuck I did that ‘cause I have no clue. Seriously, I don’t know how I managed to stand that long, m’fuckin’ exhausted – you sure know how to wear a guy out Kitten,” Lance pressed a kiss to your temple as he wrapped you in his arms once more, head resting on his chest as his fingers danced up and down the bare skin of your back.

“Was I – I mean did you – did I do ok?”

“Were you not there when I nearly came from the feeling of that pretty pussy wrapped around my cock alone? Or was that someone else? Cause I gotta tell you, she looked a lot like you,” Lance teased you as your face heated in embarrassment at his lewd words.

“Lance!” You cried out, failing to stop the giggles that erupted at his ridiculous dramatics.

“I’m being serious! You’re the only woman that has ever got me  _that_  worked up, I promise you.”

Lance cleared his throat, expression serious as you propped your head up on his chest to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion at Lance’s sudden mood change.

“Danny was an idiot you know Y/N.”

You let out a soft chuckle as you nodded; “Pretty sure we just proved him wrong.”

“No, I mean – well, yeah  _you_  did – but, but I mean that he was an idiot for everything. You always deserved better than him, I don’t know why you fucking put up with him for so long and him cheating, fuck me, who the fuck is he gonna move on to after you?  _Fucking dumbass_. Just promise me; promise me that if that bag of dicks ever realises he made the fucking biggest mistake of his life that you won’t take him back. I don’t care if he crawls five miles on broken glass and sets himself on fire at your feet. He doesn’t fucking deserve you.”

You were speechless as you listened to Lance’s intense rant: you knew he had never been a fan of Danny but you didn’t think it had ran this deep, you gently nodded in response, the fire in his eyes leading you to believe there was more to this, something he wasn’t telling you but the twisting in your gut had you too scared to ask what.

“I promise Tuck,” You murmured, pushing his unruly hair back from his sweat-slick forehead before you leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips, “M’never gonna take Danny back.”

“He doesn’t fucking deserve you Y/N, he never did. I-” Lance cut himself off, the thick emotion in his voice causing a strange pull in your chest and you longed for him to finish whatever it was he was going to tell you.

His eyes were locked on yours, a myriad of emotions swimming in those beautiful blue eyes you loved so much, refusing to let you look away, something shinning there that was undistinguishable to you and your curiosity only grew, something akin to  _hope_ bubbling deep within you.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance shook his head and you didn’t know if he was convincing you or himself, “Just make sure you date someone who’s actually worthy of you Sweetness.”

You couldn’t help the disappointment that washed over you, shocking you back to reality like a bucket of ice water thrown unexpectedly over you. You wore a forced smile as you nodded in agreement, burrowing your face in his chest to escape those damn eyes that threatened to unravel you in ways you didn’t even know were possible.

“So, I guess this is the last lesson huh?” You asked in a last-ditch attempt to escape whatever road you were going down in your mind, needing the focus to be on something else.

Lance’s arms tightened around your waist, pulling you until your entire body was practically resting on top of his as you heard him swallow harshly; “I guess it is.”

“Tuck?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you – for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Likewise Kitten,” Lance pressed a lingering kiss to your temple before hooking his finger under your chin and capturing your lips in a searing kiss.

The rest of the night was spent with you and Lance exchanging mindless pillow talk intermingled with soft touches and gentle kisses, neither of you fully understanding why it was that you were so reluctant to stop such sensual acts regardless of the fact that your lessons had technically come to an end.

You fell asleep with Lance’s arms still tightly encircling your waist, almost as if he was afraid to let you go.


	7. The Student Becomes the Master

**__** __

Ever since your lessons ended with Lance things between you had become… _strange_. You couldn’t quite place what it was - you certainly didn’t regret what you had done - it was more the fact that you both seemed on edge, as if you were waiting for the other to say _something_ even though you had no idea what it was exactly that you wanted to hear.

The tension between you two was palpable and you had no idea what to do in order to ease it; Lance began to spend more time alone in his room and when he did come out there were awkward conversations where he’d seemingly work himself up to say something but think better of it, closing his mouth and turning on his heel to retreat back into the sanctuary of his bedroom.

You could only assume that Lance felt uneasy after everything that had transpired between you and in a last-ditch attempt to clear the air and have your best friend back, you agreed to something you really didn’t want to. You finally agreed to go on a date with Caroline’s brother in a hopeful bid to show Lance that nothing had changed between you, that you were still his best friend and you didn’t expect anything more from him; you knew the reason Lance never went back for seconds from his dates was because he never wanted to give them the idea he could commit and so you figured given the fact that you had spent numerous nights together was the reason he was acting so peculiar.

Besides, Lance may have provided you with sex lessons, but you still needed to gain dating experience; hell, you couldn’t even remember the last time you went on a date and you saw no reason why you shouldn’t start with Caroline’s brother.

Lance did not take the news of your date as expected, an unreadable expression crossed his face, brows furrowed before he forced a fake smile to lips. “Good for you sugar,” he choked out before turning on his heel and retreating back into the sanctuary of his room, your stomach twisting in knots in the fear that you had lost your best friend forever.

Your date was that Friday night and as you checked your appearance one last time in the mirror in the hallway, you caught sight of Lance exiting his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets coating his skin and hair still soaking wet.  Lance paused when he locked eyes with you, raking over your form and taking in the effort you had place in your appearance before shooting you a strained smile.

“You look nice,” Lance complimented you as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” You answered, fidgeting with the hem of your dress, “So, uh, are you going somewhere?”

“Well; you know, it’s Friday, I was gonna head out to the bar.”

“Right! Of course.”

You had completely forgot that Friday night at nine was Lance’s weekly hook-up hour and you wouldn’t see him again till the morning. The thought of Lance touching someone else the way he had you made your heart clench but you ignored it as you put your keys into your bag, forcing those ridiculous thoughts you were too scared to look at into the back of your mind as you bid Lance good night over your shoulder, closing the door behind you.

Your date was pleasant; Tom was attractive and polite and there was no reason you shouldn’t have been completely into him. But you weren’t. In fact, you were barely paying an ounce of attention to him, mind torturing you with images of Lance and his latest conquest, their bodies dancing closer to each other, lips grazing before clothes were lost, heated touches that sent bodies writhing in pleasure and you felt sick.

You began to picture what it would be like if it was Lance you were sitting across from, how he would order the strangest thing on the menu just to see what it was like, how he would attentively listen to you as you spoke about your day like he always did, how he would hold you hand in his, how one look from him could cause your heart to race and core to clench in need.

Why you couldn’t shake Lance from your head was beyond you, it was extending outside the physical and into every aspect of your date, as sweet as Tom was, he just wasn’t Lance. And you wanted Lance.

_Oh my god, you wanted Lance._

You felt your blood freeze as you came to the startingly realisation that you were _in love_ with your idiotic best friend, those feelings you had in high school never fully dissipating, only masked by a poor relationship with Danny and the illusion of friendship. Every touch and caress and kiss meant so much more to you in those lessons that you wanted to let yourself believe but now here it was, staring you right in the face and you couldn’t deny it any longer.

You were hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with Lance Tucker.

Your thoughts returned to the odd behaviour Lance had since your lessons and hope began to blossom in your chest at the thought of Lance possibly returning your feelings. With an overwhelming sense of excitement that you tried to keep under control, you apologised profusely to Tom, throwing some money on the table as you quickly fled from the restaurant, hailing a cab and giving him your address as you thought about that you were going to say to Lance when you saw him.

Panting heavily, you raced up the stairs and practically tripped over your own feet as you flung the door open, calling out Lance’s name as you looked around for him. You made your way from room to room, enthusiasm dropping when you couldn’t find him in the apartment, casting your eyes to the clock on the wall and feeling your heart break when you saw the time.

_9:07pm_

You were too late. He’d gone out to find some other woman to have sex with. Maybe you had read too much into his odd behaviour the past few days. Maybe he didn’t love you after all.

The eagerness that was flooding your veins at the thought of telling Lance how you felt was quickly replaced with trepidation. Your limbs felt like lead as you changed out of your dress and slipped into your pyjamas, slipping under your sheets as you turned on your TV, letting it play in the background as you tormented yourself with thoughts of Lance and whatever girl he was keeping company tonight.

Your self-loathing was cut short by the sound of the front door opening, your eyes widening as you checked the time on your phone: 10:16pm. Please god don’t let him have brought her here. You really didn’t think you could cope with hearing him and another woman all night.

Your breathing was laboured as you heard his approaching steps, regretting keeping your door open as you feared seeing whatever beautiful woman he had seduced for the night. You heard him stop in your doorway and you worked up the courage to lift your gaze to him, relieved and confused to see him alone.

“Hey,” Lance greeted, voice laced with question as to why you were home so early, “How did your date go?”

You paused, biting down on your lip as you questioned whether you should tell him that you loved him, your earlier doubts and fears plaguing your mind and your previous courage had all but abandoned you.

“It just-I- It didn’t feel right I guess, no point wasting my time when I know he isn’t the one, right? What about you, why are you even home at all? I don’t normally see you until the morning after.”

“Oh, uh,” Lance scratched at the back of his head as he leaned against your doorway, face scrunching up in apprehension as if he wasn’t sure whether he should tell you his reason for being home so early or not. “I just, couldn’t find anyone I liked I guess.”

You were both lying through your teeth but neither of you could find the courage to say what you were really feeling, the both of you waiting for the other to make the first move but knowing it wouldn’t happen.

You longed for Lance to walk further into your room and press his lips against yours like he had done so many times before, missing his touch from these punishing days you had been without it.

Lance longed to lift from the bed and hold you in his arms, hating the distance that had grown between you, wanting nothing more than to press you close to him and fix everything.

Neither of you did anything; Lance’s lips pulled up at one corner in a sad smile as he bid you goodnight and you watched with sorrowful eyes as he left you once more, his door closing with a click that felt far too final for your liking.

Fighting back the tears, you turned the TV off and closed your bedroom door on your way to your bathroom, brushing your teeth and washing your face before you flopped back down onto your bed with a sigh, closing your eyes as you tried to forget about this dreadful day.

Tossing and turning in your bed, your sleep was restless and offered you no comfort after such a draining day. You shot up in bed at the sound of your bedroom door banging against your wall as it was forced open, gasping as Lance strode into the room with a wild expression playing on his features and his hair tousled from where he had been tugging at it.

“I can’t do this anymore Y/N, I can’t,” Lance muttered as he paced the floor of your room, stopping in front of you as he struggled to find the words he was looking for, stress evident in his tense muscles. With a heaving sigh he seemed to find what he wanted to say; “I don’t need to live here.”

That wasn’t what you expected to hear from Lance after he stormed into your room at nearly one in the morning that was for sure.

“What?”

“I don’t need to live here, I never have; I mean really, I’m an Olympic gold medallist, I can afford my own place, I could afford a nicer place than this – hell, by all rights I should have a fucking bachelor pad for fucks sake. And yet, ever since you graduated college, I’ve lived with _you_.”

“I don’t understand - is this you telling me you want to move out?” Tears welled in your eyes at the thought of Lance leaving, lower lip wobbling as you tried to keep your emotions at bay, something that Lance immediately noticed, pouncing on the bed to wrap his arms around you.

Lance rocked you back and forth as he held you close to his chest, pressing kisses to your forehead as you silently sobbed in his arms. “No, no, I’m not trying to tell you I’m leaving. I’m – I’m trying, _fuck_ , I’m trying to tell you that I love you Y/N!”

You both froze as his words registered, slowly pulling apart until you were sat staring at each other, your mouth hanging open as Lance looked at you like a dear caught in headlights.

“ _What?_ ” You breathed out, hope and dread building within you; he was either about to make you the happiest woman on the planet or crush your heart in his hands.

Lance’s mouth tried to form words, but no sounds would come out, his mind desperately searching for some excuse, some way to take back his deepest secret he had so carelessly let slip but finding nothing that could disregard what he had said. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to take it back. He wanted you to know, he couldn’t go on pretending anymore, tonight had only proven that.

“ _Oh fuck it_ ,” Lance muttered, scratching the back of his head before he cleared his throat, bracing himself for what he deemed the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life, “I said I love you. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember and the only reason I agreed to be your roommate was because I wanted to be able to see you every day. I hated Danny because he was a fucking prick who never treated you right and he couldn’t see how fucking lucky he was, he had fucking everything right of front of him and he took it for granted like the ass-wipe that he was. I hated him because he got to be with you in ways I wanted to, and he didn’t even have the fucking decency to be fucking grateful about it. And- and the reason I offered to coach you was completely fucking selfish and you should honestly hate me for it but, but when else were you ever gonna look at me that way?”

You were stunned. Completely and utterly stunned.

Lance Tucker was in love with you. He had been whilst you were dating Danny. It was the reason he offered to move in with you when you fell in love with this apartment but couldn’t afford the rent on your own. It was the reason he’d offered you sex coaching.

Lance Tucker loved you too.

“Listen I know it’s a lot to take in and I shouldn’t have said any- _hmf_!”

Lance was cut off by you flinging your arms around his neck with such a force that he fell backwards onto the bed, you straddling him as your lips pressed against his in a frantic kiss.

His hands were fixed at his sides, scared to move in case he shattered the illusion but when your lips only pressed harder against his, the weight of your body on top of his a welcome reassurance that this was real and happening, Lance’s hands gripped at your hips, pinning them to his whilst he returned the kiss with equal ferocity.

When you pulled away, Lance chased your lips with his and you smiled softly at the action, pressing a few final kisses to his lips before resting your forehead against his; “I love you too Lance.”

Stunned at your words, Lance shot up from the bed with you still placed firmly on his lap, cupping your jaw in his hands as wide eyes searching every inch of your face for any sign of uncertainty or deceit and finding none.

“You _what_?” Lance whispered incredulously.

“I’ve always loved you Tuck, the only reason I started dating Danny in the first place was to get over you. I thought I’d moved on, I thought I _was_ over you, and then we started those lessons and all these old feelings that I’d buried came back and when I went on my date tonight I realised that the only person I ever wanted to date was you. It’s always been you Lance.”

Lance stared at you in astonishment before closing the gap between you, cupping your neck in his hand as he connected your lips in a passionate kiss, pouring every ounce of love he had for you that he’d been keeping concealed for so long into the embrace.

“I never went to the bar,” Lance admitted as he pulled away from you, “I was just walking around town mindlessly, I-I just didn’t want to be here in case you brought him back, I couldn’t deal with that. Seeing some guy touch you or hearing him make you moan when it should have been me – Y/N, kitten, it woulda killed me.”

Pain flashed in Lance’s eyes and you remembered how your heart had clenched tightly in your chest as you tortured yourself with thoughts of Lance and his would-be conquest of the night.

“I’m yours Tuck. Always and only yours.”

Lance lifted you off his lap, twisting around to lay you on your back on the bed as he crawled over you, dipping his head down to press his lips to yours once again, a slight hesitancy tinging both of your movements.

It was familiar and completely different at the same time; yes, you had kissed Lance numerous times at this point but never like this, you knew how his lips felt against yours but the emotion driving him, the love laced into every caress of his lips against yours was something new entirely and it was making your head spin.

“I, uh, I don’t know what to do here,” Lance chuckled nervously, and you could only arch a brow as a teasing smirk pulled at the corners of your mouth.

“I _really_ think you do Tuck.”

“No!” Lance couldn’t help but smile at your teasing, shaking his head as a chuckle slipped past his lips, “No, I meant that- well, I’ve never – I-I don’t know how to, you know, _not_ fuck.”

You stared up at Lance in confusion, trying to discern what he meant before you realised, the light blush dusting his cheeks and his refusal to make eye contact with you showing how insecure he was in that moment.

“Lance,” You cooed softly, hooking your finger under his chin and forcing him to look at you, “Do you want to make love?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Don’t worry Coach, I’ll show you the ropes; just _show_ me you love me, say everything you want to say without speaking a word.”

Lance nodded mutely at your instruction, bright eyes locking on yours as he shot you a dazzling smile, one that you couldn’t help but return, twirling a loose strand of your hair around his fingers before tucking it behind your ear, continuing to trail them gently down your cheek as you nuzzled your head into his touch.

His hands snuck under your shirt, fingers dancing across your hips and you squirmed at the touch, hip raising to try and entice him to just dip them a little lower to no avail, kissing you tenderly as he took his time in making every single cell in your body feel alight.

Your hands were wrapped around his neck, fingers finding purchase in the material of his t-shirt and you tugged on it, exposing the bare expanse of his back and hoping that he would rid himself of it. Answering your silent pleas, Lance tugged the top over his head and threw it carelessly to the side, quickly returning to his previous position as his hands crept higher from your hips to your waist, touching ever inch of bare skin that he could as if he was trying to map out your body. Your shirt was pulled up with Lance’s hands and as he reached your breasts he cupped them in his hands, gently massaging the flesh before his fingers traced delicate circles around your taut nipples, abandoning them for a moment to free you of your shirt.

The second the shirt hit the floor he was back on you again, trailing kisses down the column of your neck, paying particular attention to our sensitive spots that made you writhe beneath him, pinning your hips to the bed with his own and letting you feel his hard cock through the thin material of his pyjama bottoms which only served to make you more desperate for him.

Lance’s hips rutted into yours as his lips descended to your breasts, latching onto your nipple as the he rolled the other between his thumb and fore finger. You widened your legs and tried to grind yourself against Lance’s erection, eager to feel any sort of friction on your throbbing clit, the dampness of your panties that clung to your lower lips not helping the matter.

“Tuck please,” You whined, hitching your leg over his hip as your fingers dug into the skin of his back in a poor attempt to ground yourself.

“I’m here Kitten, I’ve got you,” Lance shushed you, soothing you with kisses as he hands made fast work of ridding you off your bottoms.

You moaned when you felt Lance’s fingers dance along the skin of your inner thigh, the muscles twitching under his touch and you could have sobbed when you felt his fingers part your glistening folds, clinging to him like he was your life line, head buried in the crook of his neck as he went from your entrance to your clit, using your wetness as he slowly circled your clit in concentrated circles before moving back down to collect more of your arousal.

Your breath hitched when he finally slipped two fingers into you, your body feeling tighter than a string that was ready to snap at any moment as he began to curl his fingers inside you, searching for that one spot he already knew so intimately as your hips bucked into his touch, crying out when Lance began to repeatedly rub the tips of his fingers against your g-spot, the praises falling from his lips only helping your building orgasm.

“You look so fucking beautiful Kitten.”

“God, I can feel you tightening ‘round my fingers, you gonna cum sweetness?”

“Let go Y/N; let go babygirl, I got you.”

Your orgasm hit you hard, head thrown back as you moaned, face contorting in pleasure as euphoria flooded your every nerve, your body falling limb against the bed as your pussy continued to throb around Lance’s fingers as he slowly pulled them out of you. You felt boneless and weak, struggling to open your eyes and lift your head up but determined to do it anyway, refusing to let the night end there.

 “Did I do ok?” Lance teased with a smirk, asking the question you had repeated non-stop throughout your lessons together.

You playfully narrowed your eyes at him before lifting his hand up to your lips, wrapping your lips around the fingers that had just been inside you, still coated in your cum and sucked them clean, watching with a hint of smugness as his jaw dropped and his gaze darkened.

“We’ll be definitely exploring that,” Lance practically growled, shucking his trousers off and kicking them to the floor before reaching into the bed side table to retrieve a condom, pumping his cock a few times before tearing the foil and rolling the rubber down his length.

“But at another day.”

Lance positioned himself between your legs, all signs of his more _deviant_ side gone as he stared down at you with nothing but adoration, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss as he lined himself up with your entrance before slowly thrusting in, you breaking the kiss with a gasp as you nuzzled into Lance’s neck, his arms wrapping around your shoulder and waist and holding you so close to him that there wasn’t a millimetre of space between you, feeling his strong heartbeat against your own.

Every inch of your skin was pressed into Lance’s, his lips were against your ear, the sound of his ragged breathing turning you on even more as you wrapped your legs around his hips, pushing him deeper inside of you and the rumbling groan that erupted from deep within his chest had you mewling.

Lance began to slowly rock his hips into yours, littering your neck with kisses as he steadily drove his cock into your soaking cunt, his soft moans sounding right in your ear sending shivers down your spine as you tugged on his hair and clawed at his back. You couldn’t help but moan as the head of Lance’s cock his just the right spot within you with every thrust of his hips, your second orgasm already building, this time stronger than before.

His hands trailed from your neck down your back to your ass and thighs, seemingly unable to keep still, wanting to feel every inch of you as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. Your bodies moved together as one; your hips raising as Lance’s rolled into yours, hands holding each other close, lips meeting for innocent kisses before peppering them along necks and shoulders.

You could feel every ounce of love Lance had for you and you could only pray he felt he same from you, the intimacy of the moment unparalleled to anything you had ever felt before and your heart swelled in your chest at the thought of Lance and you like this forever.

Your thighs began to shake as your impending end loomed over you, the pressure in your core building and building until it was nearly too much to bare but the final nail in the coffin was when Lance lifted his head to rest his forehead on top of yours, staring directly into your eyes as he whispered your demise.

“ _I love you_.”

And he did; there wasn’t a single doubt in your mind that Lance wholly and completely loved every part of you like you did him.

Your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave, threatening to pull you under with its intensity, your cunt convulsing around Lance’s cock as you moaned unabashedly, toes curling and legs tensing as your arms locked around Lance’s shoulders.

The feeling of your release triggered Lance’s, grunting as he gave a few final languid thrusts before spilling into the condom, groaning as he slowly pulled out of your sensitive pussy to dispose of the condom, quickly returning to your bed pull you into his arms as you snuggled into his warm embrace.

Lance pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, no words exchanged as you lay there panting, simply content to hold each other close, nothing more needing to be said between the two of you.

Your fingers danced across his chest and down his abs before tracing over his tattoo, memories of you going to get it with him playing in your mind as you let out a breathy chuckle.

Who knew Lance Tucker was afraid of needles? You certainly would never forget that fact after the way he’d gripped your hand.

After your highs had somewhat dissipated and you regained the use of your legs, you waddled off to the bathroom to once again freshen up for bed, this time feeling far more enthused about crawling underneath your sheets, which wasn’t exactly hard when you knew Lance was out there waiting under them.

Lance opened his arms for you to cuddle into as you walked out of the bathroom and you grinned as you eagerly accepted the invitation, pressing a kiss to his chest as you tucked yourself under his head, legs tangled with his as you felt your eyelids droop, how emotionally taxing the day had been coupled with physical exhaustion finally catching up on you.

You were just on the cusp of sleep as you called out to Lance, speech slurred with fatigue.

“Tuck?”

“Hm?”

“Love you too.”

Lance smiled, eyes still closed as he pressed a soft kiss to your hairline, pulling you closer to him as you both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
